Dulces 16
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dipper no veia tan genial el celebrar sus 16 años lejos de Gravity falls y sus amigos, pero el presente de parte de sus tíos, tal vez solucionaria ese problema.


_Gravity falls es amor, pero lamentablemente no me pertenece :V_

 **Dulces 16**

Dipper Pines amaba mucho a su hermana, era su mejor amiga y alguien en que confiaba plenamente. Si bien en el pasado habían tenido algunas dificultades, ahora con los años, su amistad solo se fortalecía cada vez más. Para el chico su hermana era todo lo que le faltaba, como un complemento que hacía más feliz sus días. No era solo así para él, todos en su familia y sus amigos, amaban esa parte de su gemela, esa sonrisa sincera que iluminaba los días más oscuros.

No era extraño que todos intentaran complacerla, pues cada que uno le daba un regalo, por más insignificante que fuera, era una forma para que la chica sonriera.

Pero jamás pensó que eso fuera algo en su contra.

-Quiero una fiesta-dijo Mabel alegre una mañana en su hogar.

Escupió todo el cereal mientras veía a sus padres preocupados. Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico ignorando la charla, pues su madre había gritado emocionada pensando todo para unos "Dulces 16" que tanto tiempo había deseado.

No le importaba mucho, el problema es que él cumplía años exactamente el mismo día que su hermana.

No podría escapar de la fiesta.

Golpeo su frente contra la mesa, visto con mucho pesar por su padre.

-Dipper tranquilo, aun te daremos esa computadora de última generación, tus notas sin duda han sido extraordinarias-dijo el señor Pines con una mano en su hombro.

Suspiro viendo de reojo como su hermana tenía ya todo planeado con su madre.

No es como si una fiesta no fuera mala idea para alegrar a Mabel, pero siempre que recordaba las fiestas, los recuerdos de Gravity falls lo inundaban. Su hermana sabía que a pesar que su cumpleaños caía en verano, sus padres estaban organizando todo para una gran fiesta antes que se fueran.

Todo estaba bien para los hombres Pines, pues las mujeres parecían más entusiasmadas.

No fue hasta que el die elegido llego, cuando su madre apareció con una hermosa sonrisa en su cuarto…que sus instintos le dijeron que huyera. Pero era tarde, a pesar que su hermana fue quien pidió la fiesta, él debía participar en ella.

Se miró al espejo con cierto fastidio, ahora con 16 años había crecido bastante, recordaba cuando su primer verano en Gravity falls había visto embelesado a Wendy y sentido envidia de los chicos de esa edad por ser tan altos. Ahora él lo era. Su cuerpo no estaba mal formado, todo lo contrario, correr todos los veranos en medio de aventuras, en clases estar en muchos clubes de educación física y soportar las carreras inesperadas de su hermana, lo habían convertido en alguien con buen cuerpo.

Su cabello castaño aun tapaba la marca de nacimiento en su frente, sus ojos castaños parecían algo más maduros que cuando era más niño al igual que su mentalidad.

Lo malo en la imagen de su reflejo, era ese estúpido traje formal que su madre le había impuesto usar.

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto luchando con el estúpido moño en su cuello.

Su madre solamente lo ignoro mientras ayudaba a Mabel con un hermoso vestido de colores.

Su hermana también había crecido, seguía manteniendo una sonrisa inocente y su cabello ahora era corto por sus hombros (aunque ahora estuviera con un peinado que no comprendía como se hizo) era bastante bonita y debía protegerla de los múltiples chicos que la acosaban en la preparatoria.

-Por supuesto que sí-indico su madre con seriedad.

Suspiro antes de rendirse con el moño.

Un leve destello llego de su primer verano en Gravity falls, cuando había comenzado a pensar que esa niña rubia y molesta, mejor conocida como Pacifica Northwest, no era tan molesta y odiosa como en el principio de su verano. El recuerdo fue cuando tuvo que vestir formal para aquella tonta fiesta donde tuvo que salvar a todos de un fantasma y que al final se resolvió gracias a la chica. Ella lo había ayudado a formar el nudo en su cuello.

Bufo quitándose aquel lazo de su garganta y tirarlo furioso.

Su hermana y madre lo vieron confundidos cuando salió molesto de la habitación. Se vieron de reojo encogiéndose de hombros.

…

No estaba de buen humor para pensar en Pacifica Northwest, todo por culpa del último verano. Sin lugar a dudas la relación de la chica con ellos había mejorado radicalmente. Incluso la rubia los había acompañado en varias aventuras en la ciudad, se había reído con ellos y comido en lugares normales en varias ocasiones. Ahora que no era rica, disfrutaba de ser de la clase normal y tener más libertad en su familia.

Puede que fuera por verla más libre, más feliz y demostrar que era una buena persona, que había sufrido una especie de crush por ella. No como había tenido con Wendy, sino que peor, había algo en Pacifica que lo atraía como la abeja a la miel.

Algo bastante irónico si recordaban sus primeras interacciones.

Pero no cometió el mismo error que con Wendy, en esta ocasión no se declaró ni comento nada del tema, solamente disfruto de sus aventuras a su lado. Apenas termino el verano, paso los siguientes meses planeando una forma de conquistarla, a pesar que su hermana comento que se veía algo patético.

Todo para que…para que al llegar el verano, tener la "excelente" (inserte tono sarcasmo) noticia de que ella había viajado a otra parte del país en ese verano. Una parte de su familia, la que no provenía de parte millonaria, los había invitado a pasar el verano con ellos. Soos comento que había visto a Pacifica rondar por la cabaña algo deprimida sin querer irse en vacaciones, pues conocía que ellos vendrían. Pero al final tuvo que irse.

Si bien ella se contactó con ellos por teléfono y algunas video llamadas, se notaba que hablaba mucho más con Mabel, pues él estaba algo molesto de no verla.

No lo malentiendan, fue un gran verano, pero…le falto esa llama en él.

Faltaba poco para ese nuevo verano, pero ya Pacifica había hablado con Mabel sobre la posibilidad de tener que irse nuevamente donde su familia. A ese ritmo pasarían varios años antes de verse nuevamente, tal vez lo mejor era olvidarla y eliminar ese sentimiento.

Algo que llevaba haciendo desde el año pasado sin mucho éxito.

Había sido tan fácil con Wendy, esta lo había rechazado y él había avanzado. Al parecer la familia Pines no tenía mucha suerte en relaciones amorosas.

…

Cuando su padre lo encontró en la sala, totalmente desarreglado con las mangas de su camisa por los codos, las faldas fuera del pantalón, su pelo desordenado y su camisa algo desabrochada, soltó un bufido. Su padre lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta el salón que habían alquilado para la enorme fiesta que se estaba dando.

Habían llegado tarde, pero no lo suficiente para evitar los saludos incomodos y los deseos de cumpleaños de sus conocidos. Su hermana quien estaba muy bonita, parecía la estrella de la pista y quien animaba en lugar del hombre que habían contratado para eso.

Rio un poco al ver a Pato en medio del banquete comiendo el pastel.

Pero igualmente prefirió estar en una esquina, con cara de amargado y un ponche sin alcohol. Omitió a sus padres que ya había probado ese licor prohibido para menores de edad, también como fue gracias a sus tíos quienes solían permitirle algunas cosas ilegales.

Estaba entrando la noche, la fiesta en lugar de apagarse, cada vez se veía más animada.

Tomo asiento en una silla al lado de pato, metió un aperitivo en su boca masticándolo sin muchos ánimos.

-Te ves patético chico-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se atraganto con la comida, antes de torcer la cabeza provocándole un dolor que ignoro. Sus ojos se abrieron sin creer que estaba frente a él, pues ver a su tío Stan con una sonrisa maliciosa, al lado de Ford, era como un extraño sueño.

-Tío Ford-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Stan volteo a verlo resentido, pero lo ignoro antes de tomar una cerveza y empinarla en su garganta.

-Tuvimos un largo viaje hasta aquí, además de que pasamos por tu regalo de cumpleaños…toda una odisea-sonrió Ford palmeando la cabeza del chico, que ya no era tan pequeño como antes.

-¿Un regalo de sus aventuras?-pregunto entusiasmado por algún artefacto misterioso.

Sus tíos se vieron de reojo.

-Eso podría contar también como regalo, de esa forma así no traeríamos nada para navidad-murmuro Stan comenzando a cuestionar las posibilidades.

Ford prefirió ignorar a su avaricioso gemelo y ver a su sobrino que parecía emocionado.

-Bueno, lamentablemente tu regalo está siendo acaparado por otra persona-dijo señalando a su espalda.

Ladeo el rostro confundido antes de seguir la dirección del dedo de su tío. Su rostro comenzó a perder color y su mirada se volvió perdida, por lo que se perdió la mirada de victoria de ambos tíos.

Con un hermoso vestido morado que acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello rubio perfectamente liso y un rostro con poco maquillaje. Pacifica Northwest estaba siendo casi asfixiada por Mabel. Aunque era notable que la rubia quisiera huir, dejaba que la mayor de los Pines hiciera lo que quisiera.

Esta gritaba emocionada, antes de arrastrarla a sus padres y presentarla por todos lados.

Dipper despertó un poco tarde de su ensoñación, regreso su mirada para ver a sus tíos, pero estos ya estaban comiendo divertidos. Pudo ver en sus rostros ojeras y ropas sucias, no sabía desde hace cuánto estaban de camino, pero en verdad se los agradecía.

A pesar que lo correcto sería sentarse para hablar con ellos, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Pacifica.

-Tranquilo nos quedaremos unos días, ahora ve a disfrutar de tu regalo-le aconsejo Ford con una leve sonrisa paterna.

Sonrió al saber cómo este parecía comprenderlo, a veces mejor que él mismo.

Cuando se dirigió en camino donde había visto a las chicas, se sorprendió de no verlas más. Busco por toda la fiesta algún indicio de ellas, pero parecían haberse desaparecido.

Salió por las puertas del edificio, sorprendiéndose de ver a Pacifica y a Mabel sentadas en las escaleras, riendo como viejas amigas.

Tal vez lo mejor sería volver más tarde.

-Dipper mira quien está aquí-chillo Mabel al verlo con intenciones de huir.

La mirada castaña del menor se topó con los ojos violetas de la rubia. Intento ocultar el ligero sonrojo al verla sonreír con sinceridad y emoción, aunque no por eso no noto las ojeras bajo el rostro de la chica y su cara de cansancio. Pero a pesar de todo, le parecía la cosa más hermosa que había visto ese día.

Mabel quien había dirigido una mirada cómplice a ambos, mientras se veían fijamente. Se fue con una excusa tonta y una risa maliciosa.

Dipper tomo asiento donde antes estaba Mabel.

-¿Qué tal todo Nerd?-pregunto Pacifica en tono de broma.

Después de lo sucedido en su anterior mansión, nunca más había intentado molestarlo en tono serio.

-Sorprendido de tener a una rubia oxigenada en la fiesta-le siguió el juego.

Esta lo vio con falso dolor, antes de reír algo tonta.

-¿Cómo fue…?-dejo la pregunta al aire, sin poder contener su deseo de descubrir todo misterio.

-Cuando Mabel hablo sobre una fiesta, todos en Gravity falls querían asistir, por lo que están planeando hacer algo en verano, pero como yo no podre estar…recibí una extraña invitación de tus tíos, como mis padres hacen a veces negocios con Stan, no fue tan difícil convencerlos. Aunque admito que un viaje de tantas horas, fue horrible-comento como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Pero estaba seguro que no fue solo eso.

La noticia logro desanimarlo un poco.

-¿No podrás estar este verano en Gravity falls?-pregunto con algo de pena.

La sonrisa de la chica fue agridulce.

-No es seguro, pero estuve hablando con Soos para un trabajo de medio tiempo…si logro convencerlo es probables que mis padre me dejen-menciono viendo el cielo estrellado.

Los ojos de Dipper brillaron interesados.

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo llamare a Soos para convencerlo-indico con firmeza.

Pacifica sonrió de medio lado.

-Veo que estas interesado en verme este verano, mi presencia es indispensable para que las personas disfruten-afirmo con falso tono de autosuficiencia.

El castaño rio un poco antes de ver al suelo algo más animado.

Tener a su lado a Pacifica en ese momento y una promesa de verla en vacaciones, era un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

Se sorprendió al verla ponerse de pie, inseguro de querer irse todavía. Aunque al verla como ella le extendía una mano, este la acepto algo inseguro. Más cuando ella prácticamente lo arrastro dentro del lugar, vio con temor cuando estuvieron casi en medio de la pista.

Estaba llena de gente, de Mabel bailando con algunos chicos y como los ignoraba para bailar con Pato. Mucha gente que conocía y que lo veía de reojo.

Se puso nervioso.

-Ahora vamos a disfrutar un poco de esta fiesta-exclamo Pacifica sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cuello.

El rojo en su cara era brillante y casi cegador, porque ella estaba mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba alguna vez estuvieron. A pesar que habían compartido algunos abrazos incomodos antes, otros de ánimos y muchos en momentos de alegría. Esto era diferente.

Pero la sonrisa de la chica, le hizo olvidar que todos parecían verlo de reojo interesados. NO todos los días se veía a Dipper, el raro chico popular, tan cerca de una apuesta rubia.

-¿No deberíamos aprovechar para hablar un rato y ponernos al día?-pregunto colocando tentativamente las manos en la cintura de ella.

Gruño internamente al sentir la delineada figura de ella tan cerca.

El rostro de Pacifica formo una expresión de diversión.

-Tus tíos dijeron que estarían aquí una semana, dado que ellos son mi boleto de regreso, me tendrás unos días en tu hogar-indico ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

Dipper sonrió algo tonto.

Sin duda el mejor regalo que recibió ese día fue por parte de sus tíos.

Esos fueron unos "Dulces 16", fue lo único que pensó mientras comenzaba a bailar algo descoordinado con la chica.

Además de una gran semana.

 **Fin**

 _Quiero un novio como Dipper, será tan difícil de conseguir uno así XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
